rich and kaitlyn love story
by kaitlynrich
Summary: I've decided that this will not be a one shot as to many people won't me to carry on and make it into a full story so plz read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The story of Rich and Kaitlin

A/N hey guys this is something i just came up with while I was sleeping (kinda like rich) anyway the storyline is how they got together enjoy!

Kaitlyn's POV

"I really like him,I mean proper like him, but I dunno how I'm surposed to tell him I can be like, ' Hey Rich,I've been thinking about this for a while and well I kinda like you,like proper like you?'Well?What do you think?"I asked,nervously

"Aww,Kait that's really sweet,I know you really like him but if he can't see that then I guess he must be seriously blind!"Replied Dani,with a bit of love for me.

"Thanks,but can you promise me that none of this is gonna go anywhere but this kitchen?"I said,with Dani nodding her head in the web cam.

Rich's POV

I was just walking towards the kitchen,when I heard Kait talking to someone,probaly her voice makes my belly go,anyway I listened in to the conversation and found out it was about me!I listened in some more and she said that she like me!Really liked me! I turned around and started to walk upstairs.

Oh my god, she actually likes me,I really need to tell her that I like her back."Maybe,just maybe,if she is gonna tell me that she likes me, I could sweep her off her feet and kiss her!"I said outloud before realising where I was.I was standing in the library,with Gabe,Dylan and Jimmy all staring at him in shock.

"What did you just say cuz?"Asked Jimmy,curouisly.

"What,no nothing,dunno what you talking about!"I replied.

"If I'm not mistaken Master Richard,you just said that you are going to sweep Lady

Kaitlyn off her feet and kiss her,is that true?"asked Gabe annoyingly.

A slight blush started to creep up my cheeks as I knew they were speaking the truth,but I didn't want to admit it before I told Kait.

"Erm na,Gabe mate you must have misheard or something."I said,blushing.

God I really need to tell her before the others find out about my I could do it now,I know she's alone in the this is the perfect time,I can't hold my feelings any more,it's driving me insane!

Kait's POV

I was sitting in the library,wondering how I was planning on telling Rich that basicly I was falling in love with door suddenly burst open,with Rich falling through the door.

"Rich!What are you doing?"I asked him,smirking.

"Oh I came to see you,there's something I need to tell you,I-I-I-"I couldn't do it,her cute,little eyes stared straight at I didn't need to say anything as she cut in.

"Rich,just shut up please.I need to tell you something."I continued."Well,ever since I first saw you,I've kinda started liking you more than a I'm trying to say is I fancy you!"She sighed as she finished

"Well obviously you don't like me so I'm gonna go home and-"He cut me off by kissing me,giving me the answer we both lips were so soft and warm,I couldn't beleive what I was doing!

Rich's POV

"Wow!"We both said it at the same time,then laughed because we just realised what had happened.

"So Kaitlyn,I dunno if I should ask,but will you please be my girlfriend?"I asked her,nervously.

Kaitlyn's POV

Oh my gosh,he just kissed me and asked me out,sugar I haven't answered yet.

"Well since you asked so nicely,yes Rich I'll be hourned to be your girlfriend!"I answered to him,oh my,I go out with Rich!

"Brilliant,you know Kait I've liked you ever since I first saw you but I've been to much of a chicken to admitt it,"He admitted

"Yeah but now you have and now we have each other!"I told him but he stopped me talking with another kiss and thats how the rest of the next hour went,I surpose.

A/N so there you go if you like it review and I might continue


	2. The date part 1

A/n This is the next step of the kait and rich story and I'm gonna use the idea of milly96indi but you're gonna have to read to find out! And I know what you're thinking omg she died but I didn't and I am here writing again.

Thanks to everyone who reviews it made me carry on, anyway here's the story.

Kait's pov

"Hey Dani? What do you think?"I asked her as I walked out of my room.

"Omg! Wow,you look amazing,Rich isn't going to be able to keep his hands off of you tonight!" She said looking up from getting her makeup done for some new film.I giggled at this,hoping that it was going to be true,I looked at myself in the mirror.I was wearing a short skirt but not to short and a low cut top with my blue converses,I thought I looked good.

"Thanks I hope so,this is gonna work I can feel it in here," I said pointing to my heart.

"Kait I think it's time for you to go, Rich will be here in a minute."She quickly said,peering round me in the webcam.

"Oh my god,I gotta go how do I look? Good yeah? Well I gotta go see you later Dani!"Oh I don't think she heard a word I just said there but anyway I'm too excited.

Rich's pov

"Jimmy is it time yet?" I asked as you may of guessed I'm a tad excited about my date with Kait.

"Almost Rich just 5 more minutes I promise,"Jimmy said,glaring at me. Ahhh all this waiting is annoying me so much,you know I might just go now and surprise her.

"I'm going," I said getting up from my seat as fast as I could and dashing to Kait's house. I vaguely heard Jimmy calling my name as I ran down the lane.

I stopped as I reached the farm to her house and knocked on the door hoping that her dad wouldn't open it. Unfortunately for me her dad did answer it and was about to give me the whole you hurt my daughter I'll hurt you speech,when Kait came out.

"Dad leave him alone he's fine he won't do anything will you Rich?" She said/asked,all I could do was shake my head and silently hope that waste right answer.

"Right well come on the Rich we ain't got all day!" Kait said as we walked down thy road fingers intwined when suddenly I sawMelissa (A/N I really like M I high but not Melissa so I put her in it) the girl who constantly stalked me when I was in London.

" Rich! Rich over here it's me Melissa!"She shouted over to me,oh this gonna be torture.

"Hey are you doing?"I asked with a dull tone.

Kait's pov

So we were walking down the lane when this girl comes out of nowhere and starts calling Rich's name and I saw his face go dragged me other to the girl,his face still with no emotion.

"Hey are you doing?"He asked staring at the floor.

"Oh Rich I'm perfect now I've seen you!" The "Melissa" said flirtatiously.

"Er don't mean to be rude but who the hell are you?" I asked rudely.

"I'm Melissa weren't you listening?Oh never mind,come on Richy baby I booked us a table for two at the Italian restaurant!"Oh my god I think I'm gonna kill her! Who does she think she is telling Rich to go to the place we were going!

"Melissa this is my girlfriend Kait who I love very much and no I won't go on a date with you!"Ahhh thank you Rich and for the record I love you too but I'll tell you that later.

"Fine but sooner or later you'll see how much better I am than that thing!"She said with a flirtatious smile but as soon as Rich goes I'm gonna kill her.

"Hey you okay?"Rich asked me when Melissa left.

"Yeah I'm you don't like her do you?"I asked him.

Silence...

A/N hey guys I'm back cliffhanger right? Ohhhhh what happens next? I promise I'll try and get another chapter but I've got family problems at the moment but il try.


End file.
